


Some Dream

by tolovebigbang



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: K-Pop - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7845184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolovebigbang/pseuds/tolovebigbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a cute story I came up with. It from the readers point of view and I wrote it in mind with the reader liking Jiyong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr tolovebigbang.

“Yah!” Jiyong shouted at you.

You only giggled, “Jiyongie, Jiyongie. Did you want the last cookie?”

You waved the treat in front of his nose. He was looking down at his hands while you and Seungri sat cross legged in front of him all on the floor in BIGBANGs dorm.

“Yeah, hyung. _____-ah was going to give it to me but if you want it…”

“Shut up, Seungri!” Jiyong yelled at the maknae.

You watched him mentally realize what he’ll probably get for his actions later but he still continued on in your little game with you, for it was far to fun.

“Oh, Jiyongie. What’s wrong? Still want the cookie, neh?” You cheekily smiled.

You and Seungri did aegyo back and forth to Jiyong while Jiyong himself sat and pouted over wanting the cookie but not after Seungri touched it.

While you were in the middle of your laughing and giggling at Jiyong’s childishness, Daesung walks into the living room where you were.

“Umm.. You’re so loud.” He scratched his head.

“Mianhaeyo, Daesung-ah. We are just annoying Jiyong.” You apologized.

His eyes lit up mischievously and asked, “Can I join in?”

“Neh!” Seungri threw his arms up like he was saved.

Daesung ran up and sat quickly in between you and Seungri. You giggled at his eagerness and continued to nag Jiyong.

“Jiyong, Jiyong, Jiyong. What are we going to do with you? This is not leader like behavior.” The two maknaes beside you giggled at your comment.

“Jiyong. Jiyongie. Kwon Jiyong!” You said in all different voices.

Now everyone was laughing historically, even you. Jiyong however, was not amused.

He looked up at you for the first time in a while and announced, “Jiyong OPPA!”

Everyone quieted down. You gave a confused look to him and then the others. Seungri and Daesung both only shrugged.

“What? O… Op… Oppa..?” Being fairly new to Korean you had no idea what it meant or if you were saying it properly.

“Neh.” Jiyong said, “I am oppa.”

“Oppa? What is an oppa? It sounds so weird. Oooooooo-pp-aaaaaaa~!” You dragged it out as long as you could.

This sent everyone in the room into another fit of laughter. Even Jiyong showed a small smile.

“Say it.” Jiyong commanded to you when all calmed down again.

“Say what?” You asked still giggling.

“Call me oppa. I want to hear you say it.” He said blatantly.

“Well I don’t even know what it means. How can I call you something if I don’t even know what I’m saying?” You countered.

Jiyong just rolled his eyes and leaned forward causing your faces to become really close.

“Because I said so.” He whispered then leaned back.

You pondered for a moment then realized you still had the two maknaes sitting next to you. You looked at them but they were not there. Daesung and Seungri had left and you didn’t even notice? You looked back at Jiyong and he had been able to move closer to you to where your knees were almost touching.

Repeat after me, “Ji-Yong,”

“Jiyong”

He shook his head up and down resembling a yes then said, “Oppa.”

“O….”

~

“Okay class, that will be all for today. Make sure to read pages 249 through 250 and do the work sheet. See you tomorrow.” You teacher announced.

You lifted your head off of your desk. Drool was evident. Grabbing your books you left class to go get lunch.

‘Some dream.’ You thought. 'Some dream.’


End file.
